


Together Once More

by RumbleFish14



Series: Vikings [2]
Category: Vikings - Fandom
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, Threesome - M/M/M, True Love, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: Hvitserk returns from his journey with Bjorn and Ubbe and Ivar welcome him home
Relationships: Hvitserk/Ivar (Vikings), Hvitserk/Ubbe (Vikings), Ivar/Ubbe (Vikings), Ubbe/Hvitserk/Ivar
Series: Vikings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081790
Kudos: 41





	Together Once More

Together Once More  
(Oneshot)

"Boats!!!"

The people of Kattegat cheered, rushing towards the dock and the waters edge to watch the boats along the horizon. They clapped and pointed and told anyone and everyone who would listen. 

"Bjorn is back!" Someone else called, and the cheering increased. 

Bjorn, Hvitserk and a small army of about thirty ships, all had crafted by their brilliant but unique boat maker, Floki, had set sail towards Paris nearly a year ago. They, meaning Bjorn needed to talk to Rollo about sailing along his coastline to get to the Mediterranean Sea. Floki, along with others, suggested they sail along his land without talking with him, afraid that once in the hands of the Franks, they would be imprisoned. 

During that time, Ubbe stayed in Kattegat with Sigurd to protect their mother from any invasions once Bjorn was gone. He was by far their best warrior and they had no idea if or when he'd been coming home. Ragnar, or what was left of him, took Ivar to see Rollo as well, only to attack him again, or attempt to. Ivar returned alone with news that King Ecbert of Wessex handed Ragnar over to King Aelle of Northumbria to be killed. Ivar was left with a message from their father, asking them to avenge him. 

Now that Bjorn and Hvitserk were back, they could begin the invasion of both Wessex and Northumbria to avenge Ragnar. 

Knowing that was the most important thing to all of them, that was the last thing on Ubbe's mind when he heard the boats had returned. He was more excited about seeing Hvitserk again than he was about seeing Bjorn, or making plans to go to war. Planning a war took time, it could always happen after seeing his brother again. 

"Ivar, the boats!" Ubbe grinned until the sides of his cheeks hurt. Ivar was sitting on their bed, trying leather strips around his legs to keep them together. "He's back."

"Yes, I too heard the call of the horn, Ubbe." Ivar rolled his eyes but he was nearly as excited as Ubbe was, his smile couldn't be hidden. 

Ubbe moved to the bed, climbing up from the bottom until he was hovering over him, both his legs spread around either side of Ivar's. "You can't lie to me, brother. You missed him just as much as I have. Maybe more so."

Ivar looked away, hating that Ubbe knew him so well. "Yes, I have missed him. But now he gets to put up with you and it won't just be me."

"You should be so lucky." Ubbe cupped his face, tracing his thumb over the scowl that twisted his lips, then leaned down to kiss him. "You should come with me to welcome him back."

"One of us will be enough. I'd hate to have to kill someone for running into me."

A strange feeling passed through him, one that only happened around Ivar. One that blurred the lines between a good man and a bad man. Ivar was only half joking, they both knew that and yet, if Ivar had to kill someone, Ubbe already knew he would enjoy it. 

"Go get him, bring him back to me." Ivar pushed at Ubbe's chest. 

"Back to us, Ivar." Ubbe kindly reminded him, then grabbed the top of the fur blanket and brought it up to Ivar's hips. "I'll be back." He tried to move off the bed but Ivar gripped the front of his tunic and pulled him back. "What?"

"How dare you not kiss me goodbye."

Ubbe grinned. "How awful of me, Ivar. Please forgive me."

With a smirk, Ivar led him into a deep, satisfying kiss that had Ubbe not wanting to move. But as the loud horn sounded again, he pulled away, grabbed his fur coat and bolted out the door as it put it on. 

Kattegat was in disarray, everyone moving about, headed towards the ships, tripping over each other to get there first. Ubbe was larger than most of them, towering over everyone so he could see exactly who was climbing off the boats. First Bjorn, welcoming his mother with a hug that had the village clapping once again. Then Hvitserk and the moment he laid eyes on him, he was pushing his way to the front. 

As soon as Hvitserk's boots hit the ground, Ubbe was gripping him by the side of his neck, pulling him until their heads touched. Hvitserk grinned back at him, holding him as he was being held, with urgent delicacy. And just like magic, the village seemed to disappear on them, leaving them the only ones in the world. 

"Hvitserk." Ubbe sighed, feeling immense relief just from holding him. "How I have missed you."

"And I you, brother." Hvitserk traced Ubbe's lower lip, eyeing it with hunger. 

The need was always there, but they had to be careful and keep their relationship a secret from everyone, Bjorn included. They wouldn't understand how close they were as brothers, or lovers, especially when it involved all three of them. They'd be judged, sneered at, possibly shunted, or killed. 

And as much as Ubbe wanted to bring him in for a kiss like he shared with Ivar, he was forced to hold back until they were alone. Instead, he kept stroking the buzzed side of his head, then his long braid until it wrapped around his wrist like a leash. He bumped their noses together, their lips grazed the edge of each others, showing what would happen as soon as they were alone. 

"How is our God amongst men?" Hvitserk asked, smiling with amusement as well as absolute love.

Ubbe laughed. He broke their connection when Bjorn's eyes found them, and put his arm around Hvitserk's shoulder instead and moved out of the crowd. "He is a god, Hvitserk. That should tell you all you need to know about how he is."

"Superior, arrogant, loving, bored." Hvitserk counted the top choices on his fingers. "I think that covers it, no?"

"Yes, yes it does." Ubbe squeezed the meat of his shoulder and Hvitserk let out a needy sound. "I can't wait to get you alone, my love. It has been too long."

Hvitserk leaned into him. To others, it might look as if he was too exhausted to walk on his own, or injured from battle and needed assistance. But Ubbe knew what it was, he knew that it slept just under the surface, patiently waiting for it's time. And the time was now. 

"He's waiting for us?"

Ubbe nodded and led Hvitserk through the crowd. He stopped for ale and Hvitserk drowned it like he was starving. Then they were handed food along the way, bits of fruits or meats and Hvitserk stuffed those back as well with a deep groan. 

"He's waiting for us. He told me he didn't want to have to kill someone for running him over."

Hvitserk laughed. "Oh, how I've missed him."

They didn't make it to their house. Halfway there, their mother was standing in their path and they had to stop or run her down. Ubbe would never dream of hurting her, but he was so eager to get Hvitserk back, that he thought about it longer than he should have. They stopped, plastering on fake smiles when she was already smiling. 

"Hvitserk, you took off so fast." Aslaug scolded. "Didn't you miss me?"

Ubbe rolled his eyes when she wasn't looking at him. 

"Of course, mother." Hvitserk forced himself away from Ubbe's side and hugged her, then kissed her cheek. "Sorry, Ubbe said Ivar was asking after me. I wanted to make sure he was alright."

Hvitserk, the best of the four of them, but he could lie through his teeth and smile as he did so and no one would question it. That made him as dangerous as Ivar was, even more so if Ubbe had any say in it. At least Ivar was upfront about his intentions and his plans to kill people. Hvitserk kind of snuck up on you and either you were ready for it, or you weren't. 

Aslaug smiled, and Ubbe knew she believed him without a doubt. "Yes, he has been wondering when you and Bjorn would be arriving. It was much sooner than we expected, so I'm sure he is eager to see you."

Hvitserk leaned in to kiss her again. "I'll be back for supper, I promise."

"Go, see your brother. Remind him I'm still his mother and if he doesn't come to see me…" her eyes twinkled and they each took a step back. "Well, as they say, too much knowledge is dangerous."

Ubbe wrapped his arm around Hvitserk's waist and tugged him. "We will, mother." He paused to kiss her cheek as well and earned a soft hand through the top of his hair. Then they took off like their backsides were on fire. 

"That was close." 

"That was too close." Ubbe looked back, relieved when she was walking away without looking back. "We'd better move quickly."

Hvitserk stopped, making Ubbe stop as well. He waited a moment before he shoved him back a little, then ran ahead of him. "Race you!!"

Ubbe growled, his blood already boiling before the sudden rush of adrenaline took over. He gave Hvitserk a headstart, being taller than his younger brother meant he'd get there in half the time and really, he loved to watch him move. Then he took off after him, tearing parts of his armour off as he went. 

The house came into view and Hvitserk got caught up at the doors slamming into it for a moment before he opened it. That's when Ubbe ran into him on purpose, pressing against the full length of his body against his. He groaned, pushing his face into his neck, trying to get lost in his hair. His hands slid forward, moving under layers of clothing to feel his skin. 

"Ubbe." Hvitserk moaned, closing his eyes as they stumbled into the house. 

Ubbe kicked the door closed, then scanned the room until he located Ivar. He sat on a fur coat by the fire, his arms behind him as he leaned back, watching them. Ivar loved to watch. 

"Ah, there he is." Ivar's voice caught their attention. "I see you two got started without me."

Hvitserk squirmed against Ubbe's chest, pushing his hips back against him until he moaned. "Ivar."

Ivar smiled. "Miss me?"

Ubbe released him in an instant and Hvitserk dropped his weapons, pulled off his chest plate of armour and all but ran to him. Without question, he climbed into Ivar's lap, facing him as they kissed long and deeply. 

Ivar's hands were all over him. Sliding into his hair, pulling it for a moment, then down his back until he slipped his hands beneath his shirt to feel his skin. Hvitserk's moan echoed around the quiet space and it was enough to make Ubbe shift, pulling at his trousers as they tightened at his groin. 

"You did miss me, didn't you?" Ivar asked, grinning as their kiss ended.

"Yes, I missed you." Hvitserk tilted Ivar's head to the side and worked his neck, kissing all his exposed skin. "I missed you both so much."

That's when Ubbe joined them, he kicked off his boots, tossed his sword to the side and got down on his knees right behind Hvitserk. Ivar's legs were between his legs, Hvitserk pushed back into him, then rubbed forward against Ivar. 

"We have missed you as well, brother." Ubbe slid his hands across Hvitserk's sides, then his hands linked with Ivar's and squeezed. "It was a shame we couldn't see you fight. I bet you were a sight worthy of Odin."

Hvitserk released a breathless sound and reached back to pull Ubbe into his neck. "My brothers had other duties. Ivar, fearless Ivar, fighting Christians with father." He thumbed at the bruises on Ivar's face and knew there was a story there, but it would wait. "And Ubbe, brave, loyal Ubbe stayed to protect our mother from anyone who opposed her while Bjorn was gone." He shivered, he hips rocking forward, his backside moving down at the same time. 

Ubbe tilted his head and met Ivar's glowing eyes. They only glowed like that during intense anger, or pleasure and with the way Ivar was gripping his hands, it wasn't anger he was feeling.

"See how needy he is, Ivar?" Ubbe released one hand from Ivar's and slid it down to grip the hem of Hvitserk's shirt and pulled it over his head. He kissed along his back while Ivar kissed along his chest. "I think he is going to need both of us tonight."

Hvitserk whined. 

"I think you are right, Ubbe." Ivar licked across Hvitserk's nipple, then bit it until he moved closer to him and away from Ubbe for a moment. "But I want to watch tonight."

Watching was one of Ivar's favorite things to do in the bedroom. He liked to creep around sometimes, watching from little holes in their house, like he was spying on them. Other times he hid in another room and listened as he pleasured himself to the sounds of them together. 

Hvitserk pulled Ivar up by the collar of his shirt. "Are you certain? Because I can take you both, you know I can."

Ivar growled. "I'm very sure, brother. Come on, show me what I've been wanting to see."

Ubbe stood up, pulling Hvitserk up with him. He swatted his backside when he moved towards the bed but before he joined him, he bent down and kissed Ivar lips over and over again. "Where are you going to be, my prince?"

Ivar beamed at the attention. "I want to lay on the bed as well, so I can see up close."

Then Ubbe hesitated on his next question. It had the potential to ruin the mood or improve it and that all depended on Ivar. "May I help you?"

Dark eyebrows narrowed. 

"You know I love to help." Ubbe clarified, making sure Ivar knew he didn't ask because he thought Ivar couldn't manage on his own. "I like holding you that way."

Behind them, Hvitserk sat on the end of the fur covered bed and leaned back to watch them. Ubbe caught his eye and he knew Hvitserk was just as worried about this as he was. 

"Alright," Ivar conceded and tossed his crutch to the side. "Just this once."

Ubbe felt a wave of emotion swirling inside him. He couldn't help but smile as he bent down next to him, put one arm around his firm waist and the other around his thin legs and lifted. He adjusted a little for a better grip and all but let his legs buckle the moment Ivar held onto his shoulders with one hand, then his necklace with the other hand and pressed his jaw into his chin, asking for attention. 

"Ivar," Ubbe groaned and kissed at his jaw, then his ear until he moaned again for him. He smelled his skin, teased it with his teeth, then moved to his soft mouth. "Holding you like this brings me such joy."

"Yes, I can see that." Ivar smiled as he kissed him again, then again until Ubbe sighed against his lips. "Take me to Hvitserk."

As they continued to kiss, simply because Ivar wasn't really interested in the softer parts of intimacy all that often, Ubbe took what he could get while it lasted. He slowly walked them to the bed, making the most of their time before he sat him down at the head of their bed, propped up against the pillows. He helped get his legs situated to one side, giving them plenty of room to move around without jostling him. 

"Do you need anything?" Ubbe asked, pushing their heads together. 

Ivar nodded. "Yes, get him naked and get started. I'm tired of waiting."

Ubbe smiled. "Right away, my prince."

When he turned to Hvitserk, he was smiling. He was on his back, his legs dangling off the side. The laces on his trousers were open, making them fall just a little until Ubbe could see the dark brush of hair. His arms were above his head, looking as sensual as a woman might, only better than any woman he'd ever seen. 

"Look at you." Ubbe praised as he crawled down the bed. He let his socks fall to the ground and peeled his shirt above his head to toss aside. "You are more beautiful than I remember."

Hvitserk blushed, turning his red face into the fur beneath him. "I'm still the same, Ubbe."

With a shake of his head, he covered Hvitserk's body with his own, straddling him for a moment. His eyes left his red face and noticed a few new scars that hadn't been there before. A slash or two from a sword or an axe, a circular one that had to have been from an arrow. 

"I see the scars." Ubbe bent down and kissed over each of them before running his tongue across them. "I know your body like the back of my hand and these are new."

Hvitserk put his hands on Ubbe's head, holding him softly as he dipped his head down yet again. "It's not as bad as it seems."

Ivar growled. "They'd better be dead."

Ubbe smiled at him. He was so territorial, so protective of all of them, it was sweet how angry he became over wounds that healed months ago. 

"Yes, they are dead." Hvitserk smiled and moved one hand up to rub the bottom of Ivar's bare foot. "Don't let it get to you, Ivar."

Ubbe continued what he'd been doing. He kissed all his scars, then began to work his way across the rest of his body. His neck, then his chest and nipples, then down to his muscular stomach. As he lowered, Hvitserk's trousers kept sliding down until he was bare for him, within reach of his mouth and he didn't hesitate to take him down.

"Ubbe!" Hvitserk gasped suddenly, not expecting it and ending the conversation he was trying to have with Ivar. He held both sides of his face, stroking across his jaw. 

"He is as eager as you." Ivar said with a deep voice. "He's missed your taste."

Ubbe growled around him, watching from below as Hvitserk squirmed on the bed, as his head tilted from side to side, his mouth opened as he moaned. While his mouth was busy, his hands moved up and down Hvitserk's shaking thighs, then up around his hips, then up once more to his sternum. 

"Please, Ubbe." Hvitserk pulled on his hair, trying to get him to stop. "Not like this."

Before it was over way too early, Ubbe released him with a deep, needy groan. Then left sloppy kisses around his hips, then his belly, then back down to the insides of his thighs. And like a woman, he loved it, pushing against his mouth, lifting his legs, spreading them apart, wanting more of his touch. 

"It's been so long." Hvitserk whined, pushing Ubbe's head down a little. "Don't tease me."

"I must touch you all over, Hvitserk. In every single way like I always do." Ubbe parted Hvitserk's thighs until his feet were flat on the bed, then pulled them apart. "I've forgotten your body during this time and need it back in my mind."

Ubbe looked between his cheeks, his mouth watering at the sight of him. He pushed his fingers against his hole, teasing him. Hvitserk inhaled like he was in pain, but Ubbe knew better. And as if he was a starving man, he began to lick over him, using his tongue like he might his cock. The more he tasted, the more urgent he became with it until he was pulling Hvitserk down by a tight grip on his hips. 

"Ubbe…" Hvitserk said again and again, gripping the fur above his head to push down, trying to assist him. He had no use of his legs for a moment, Ubbe made sure to keep them split. "Ubbe."

Finally, he pulled back, gasping for breath, his eyes heavy, lidded with desire. He looked at Ivar who was licking his own lips like he wanted a taste. "My prince, hand me that vial, please."

Ivar turned and grabbed the glass vial from under one of the pillows and handed it over. "We are almost out."

Ubbe sat up, attempting to open the vial quickly until Hvitserk sat up as well, attacking him with kisses, with scrapes of his fingernails, bites of his teeth. He squeezed it in his hand and let Hvitserk overwhelm him for a moment before he forced him back by a grip on his braid. 

"Yes, we are almost out." Ubbe removed the cork and poured a little of the oil on his fingers. It was used to keep their weapons from rusting in the harsh weather but they found out quickly that it served another purpose. Especially for them. "We can get more."

"We must." Ivar insisted. "After all, I need to welcome Hvitserk back sometime very soon."

Hvitserk moaned, his hands roaming up and down his chest. "Less talking, please brothers."

"Yes, that can happen later." Ubbe rubbed his fingers together, spreading the oil, then gripped one of Hvitserk's thighs. "Take your hair down for me." Hvitserk moved quickly, releasing the straps, undoing the braids until it fell like a halo around him. "It's so long now."

Unable to resist, Ubbe abandoned his position and moved up the length of Hvitserk's body until he could push his entire face into his loose, soft, clean smelling hair. He took a deep breath, releasing a groan as his own hips shifted, forcing them to rub together. 

"Take me, Ubbe."

"Not just yet." Ubbe forced himself down again, then pushed his oiled fingers against his hole and slowly worked them inside one by one. "You need to be ready for me."

Ivar growled. "He can handle it."

Ubbe glared at him. "We take the time and do it the right way, Ivar."

When Ivar was the first to look away from their stare down, Ubbe turned his attention back to Hvitserk. He pumped his fingers in slowly, adding more oil before he added another finger, then another. 

"How's that?" Ivar asked, kissing the inside of one knee. 

Hvitserk nodded. "Perfect. Now come here." 

Withdrawing his fingers, Ubbe used what was left on them to wet himself until he was glistening. Then he moved up again, covering Hvitserk's body with his own and long legs moved up, then hooked around his body. 

Now face to face, Ubbe kissed him. He slipped one hand between them and lined up with his willing, eager body, then gripped Hvitserk's thighs and pushed. Slowly at first with Hvitserk gasping into his mouth as they kissed, then faster when those gasps became deeper sounding moans and Hvitserk gripped his back, digging his nails in hard. 

Ivar groaned, his head falling back against the wall. "Gods, look at you two."

Without replying, Ubbe stopped, unable to get any deeper, he pulled back in his hips until he almost left Hvitserk's body, then thrust back in hard, but slowly. He growled, unable to help himself, right into his ear.

"Ubbe!" Hvitserk moaned back, his eyes closed, his mouth parted as he drew in deep, ragged breaths, his legs tightened. "I missed you."

It was so good, so tight and welcoming, that he couldn't even reply with words. Just that ever present growl that seemed to deepen with every thrust. In and out and in and out, pushing in as deeply as Hvitserk's body would allow, then back where he almost lost their connection before he did it all over again. 

His hands dug into the bed on either side of Hvitserk's head, making the veins in his arms thicken as his blood pumped faster. Sweat dripped from his face and into Hvitserk's skin. He anchored his feet into the edge of the wooden bedframe and used it as leverage to go harder. 

"I envy the way you move, Ubbe." Ivar admitted with a soft voice. He was focused on Ubbe's backside and his legs, watching how strong they looked as he used them to make their brother feel good. "So strong and powerful."

Ubbe moved out of Hvitserk's neck, his face heated as he looked at Ivar. "And I envy the way you move. You do things I cannot possibly do no matter how much I try."

Groaning, Ivar slipped a hand down the front of his trousers and worked himself while he watched. Ubbe watched for a moment, as did Hvitserk, getting lost in the sounds Ivar made, or the way his face twisted into something resembling pleasure, then they turned back to each other. 

"I want you behind me."

Ubbe sat up and helped Hvitserk roll to his belly. He kissed his way down the entire length of his spine until he gripped both cheeks and squeezed, then lightly slapped them at the same time. Hvitserk liked it, Ubbe could see him grinding down against the fur, his cock getting stroked by the soft edges. 

"It's deeper this way." Ubbe said as he wiggled between his split thighs, then his cheeks where he pushed all the way back in with a deep groan. "This was always your favorite."

Hvitserk turned enough to bump the side of his face against Ubbe's. "I like the way you cage me in or hold me against the bed."

"Oh, I like that too." Ubbe did just that, held one of Hvitserk's wrists to the bed with a firm grasp, until his knuckles turned white. "Oh, Freyja, the goddess of sex and lust, has filled you with her power, Hvitserk. She's made you insatiable."

Ivar growled again, not drawing their attention away from each other, but reminding them that he was still there and enjoyed what he saw. 

"Lift up a little," Ubbe begged until Hvitserk did so. "There, that's it." He pushed his face into the back of his hair until all he could see and smell was him, then moved deeper. "Hvitserk…"

With a deep cry, Hvitserk arched his back, slipped a hand under them and helped Ubbe send him over the edge. Ubbe growled his approval, gripped a handful of that long hair and fucked him until he was spilling into him, filling him up with his seed until he collapsed on top of him. 

"Gods!" Ivar growled, head tilted back as his pleasure came seconds after that of his brothers. He sagged against the bed, stilling his hand. "It only feels that good when we are all together."

Ubbe smiled happily at the genuine words he spoke, and that afterglow smile. He kissed at Hvitserk's neck, then his mouth when he turned. He pulled out with a breathless sound and rolled to the side. 

Within seconds, Hvitserk was moving up the bed to kiss Ivar. Ubbe watched his backside away from side to side, he watched as his seed leaked out quickly, making a mess of him. He about lost it the moment Ivar's fingers ran through it, swiping a little on the tips before sucking it into his mouth, then pulled Hvitserk in for another kiss. 

"I am convinced this is Valhalla." Ubbe let his eyes close before he got too worked up again from watching them. "Nothing could ever be better than this."

Suddenly both Hvitserk and Ivar were cuddled up to him, one on each side of his body with their heads on his shoulders. Ivar pulled him into a demanding kiss and Ubbe wanted to roll Ivar over and use him like he used their brother. Then Hvitserk kissed him, only it was slow and lazy due to his exhaustion creeping in. 

"If we leave again, we are all going." Ubbe said after a moment. They both groaned a little, turning into him, nuzzling his chest. "I don't like being away from you two so long."

"Agreed." Ivar and Hvitserk said together, provoking a happy laugh before they fell silent again.

Ubbe was the last to fall asleep. He waited for them to first, then took his time watching them as they slept, kissing over their relaxed faces. Stroking through their hair, listening to the deep sound of their breathing. That was the only way he could fall asleep anymore, he had to have at least one of his loves by his side.


End file.
